There they were
by julyborn09
Summary: Absoloutely AU. Lily, Remus, and Sirius are marauders. James is unknown, and Peter isn't in the story until later. Check it out.
1. Default Chapter

There they were, the famous marauders- all 6th years-... Sirius Black, who was known around school for his amazing pranks and sense of humor. With soft black hair that fell elegantly in to his eyes, and a warm smile that gave everyone the feeling they had a friend in him. Remus Lupin, known for having the most disregard of the rules that Hogwarts had ever seen. Given sandy hair that reminded you of the beach and clear brown eyes he was easily the most flirtatious of them all. Patrick Pinter, the only boy in school to have called Flitwick a more boring than a sleeping rhinoceros. He had just as much jovial as Remus and Sirius and a bit more sense of the rules. Last, but not least enter Lily Evans- the only girl of the group, who had amazing power over the three young men. And it seemed as if she knew it as well.. With mid- back red hair and almond shaped alarmingly green eyes, Lily Evans had stolen quite a few hearts and broken many more.  
On the train to Hogwarts, there was quite a lotta noise. The only thing different was that the noise was coming from only ONE compartment. The reserved one, the royal one, the one with boundaries made so any normal wizard or witch couldn't cross. It was the marauder compartment. Remus and Lily we're helping Sirius and Pat decide what word was more insulting: Malfoy or Snape.  
  
"But you see when you say Snape- you automatically give everyone the assumption that the person being insulted has GREASY SLIMY NEVER BEEN WASHED hair" started Patrick.  
  
"Yea, but when you say Malfoy you give off the impression that the person is lower than low; dirtier than dirt; slimier than slime; uglier than.than" Sirius trailed off.  
  
"HA! You lose", exclaimed Patrick gleefully.  
  
"...Snape" finished Sirius.  
  
Lily gasped, Remus's mouth formed an "o" shape, and Patrick looked away in disgust. "Fine you win but only because you used Snape unfairly", said Patrick  
  
"I used Snape fine, it's not my fault he looks the way he looks" pouted Sirius. They were so caught up in their conversation; they didn't know the silently laughing figure in the doorway. Finally Patrick noticed, and nudged Sirius.  
  
"You know it sounds to me like Snape is definitely one fine guy, to be fought over by two of the most charming men I have ever seen", said the voice from the doorway. It was female, that was obvious. Sirius turned an odd pinkish color, making him resemble a pixie. An oddly tall pixie, but a pixie. Patrick was nowhere to be seen because he was hiding under the seat from embarrassment.  
  
"Now, now it's best to discuss your feelings with this Snape fellow, I don't understand why you're afraid of rejection...it's okay" the figure slowly replied. Lily burst out laughing,  
  
"Come introduce yourself so I can take you to meet Snape", smiled Lily A pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes came in and looked at Sirius and Patrick sympathetically.  
  
"I'm Tina, Tina Sharma. Pleased to meet you"  
  
A/N: my first ff, please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome! R/r!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize! 


	2. meeting james

Starblaze~ sure I'll try  
  
Mystikalolo~ haha I dunno how to introduce James.help!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize!  
  
"Hi Tina, I'm Lily Evans. This is Remus Lupin, the pixie is Sirius Black, and the large oaf under the seat is Patrick Pinter. We're the marauders, pleased to meet you." introduced Lily.  
  
"You must be new here, since I haven't snogged I mean seen you before, and believe me I don't miss the pretty ones, especially ones as pretty as you." said Remus charmingly.  
  
"Yes in fact, I am new. I just transferred from Beauxbatons (sp?)", replied Tina.  
  
"Oh, well I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor, I think we could be great friends ", Lily wondered hopefully. Just than a certain stinky greasy fellow 6th year burst through the door.  
  
"Lily, I just wanted to say.that if you ever decide to realize the truth, and know that I can give you more than these three have ever given. I will welcome you with open arms", said Snape. Patrick looked like he was having a weird hyperventilating/coughing fit, Remus was laughing out loud, until Sirius nudged him to shut up or be quieter about it, and Tina was looking at them all like they were crazy (which she had no doubt they were). With that and an attempt at a graceful sweep of his robes, which didn't turn out so graceful because Snape ended tangling himself up in his own robes, he left the compartment.  
  
" Tina, THAT was Snape", said Lily turning to face Tina.  
  
"Oh, I don't know what you guys see in him", Tina replied looking at Sirius and Patrick. Lily laughed and explained to Tina that Sirius and Pat saw nothing in Snape, they were both arguing over which was a worse insult, and that they both weren't gay.  
  
The train ride from there went smoothly and everyone got seated in the great hall.  
  
" We have a new 6th year, her name is Tina Sharma," introduced Dumbledore placing the hat on Tina's head.  
  
" GRYFFINDOR", it screamed (haha a hat screaming can you imagine that?) Lily cheered and Tina went to sit down next to them. After all the first years were sorted, the prefects were announced  
  
".And from Gryffindor, we have Lily Evans (burst of applause) and James Potter", announced Dumbledore. ~~Back at the Gryffindor table~~~  
  
" Who in the world is James Potter?" asked Lily.  
  
"I dunno, never heard of him", answered Remus Just then the giant doors to the great halls were heard creaking (does the great hall have doors?) and there stood.  
  
"BELLA", screamed Lily running to her friend. They both walked over to the Gryffindor table, Tina noticed Sirius staring intently at this girl. He had full reason to; she was gorgeous, just like Lily. (Um this description of Bella is from a story I read and it doesn't belong to me it belongs to Ladylily316- but it was really good- um if you don't want me to use it just tell me and I'll take it off) She had long chestnut tresses and large cinnamon eyes. With a perfect figure and being a nice height, all in all she was stunning.  
  
"O yea, Tina this is Arabella Figg, Bella this is Tina Sharma", Introduced Lily.  
  
" Oh My God! Arabella Figg is that you?" shrieked Tina.  
  
" The one the only", Arabella grinned. Both girls hugged and laughed. Lily just stood there looking confused. Arabella and Tina looked at Lily and burst out laughing again.  
  
" Tina and I were best friends, and I remember that her family moved away because her father's auror training took her to France", explained Arabella.  
  
" That same year it was my first year at Hogwarts, and I met you!"  
  
Lily looked from Tina to Arabella to Tina back to Arabella, and finally a smile came over her face.  
  
"Oh, I have to go to take the 1st years up to the common room", Lily said grabbing her things, " And meet this James Potter".  
  
"Who's James Potter?" asked Arabella turning to Tina.  
  
" I.really don't know", she replied.  
  
Lily searched around for the other prefect that was supposed to be helping her take the 1st years upstairs. She continued to search frantically, when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Lily Evans?", said a not quite matured voice.  
  
Dang it, thought Lily, I was hoping he'd be hott.  
  
"Yes", she said turning around. Standing before her was a tall, lanky, thin boy. He seemed not quite adjusted to his size. He had a long face, and never- before -combed-looking black hair. A sharp nose, and wire rimmed glasses. Lily only found one good feature in him, and those were his eyes. They were a brilliant sea color. Not quite blue, not quite green. He had a snobbish air around him. Lily could tell he was egotistical, but about what she wasn't quite sure. She slowly realized that she had been staring at him for 10 minutes. He was almost looking her over, and then finally gave an approving nod. The nerve! Who did he think he was? She didn't need anyone's approval.  
  
"So it's the famous Lily Evans", he said, it would've sounded mean but his voice squeaked in the middle. Lily decided that she'd be better off not laughing. If she was going to spend the rest of the year with this boy, she didn't want an enemy.  
  
" Is that what they call me? I always preferred just Lily. But Lilykins, Princess Lily, and Lils are fine as well.", she answered with an annoying smirk, obviously satisfied with her answer. 


	3. stories of Remus

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize  
  
" Attention boys and girls!", called Lily clapping her hands together  
  
"The password is dungy peeves". A "hey!" could be heard from somewhere down the corridor. Appreciative laughs came from among the group of newcomers. Lily smiled satisfied; she had broken the ice and made them more comfortable. Unlike James who was shooting all the kids death glares. Lily had an idea, and she knew that it would help the kids to like her more than James.  
  
" Madame, if you would be so kind and help our 1st years get accustomed to Hogwarts ways, I would like them all to get a chance to use the password", Lily asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, of course", replied the fat lady.  
  
"Evans, we really don't have the time", said James impatiently. Lily knew that he wanted to go to his room and get his extra charms done because he was falling behind in that class. She had heard him talking to himself while they were coming upstairs.  
  
"Nonsense", cried Lily," Anything for the students".  
  
James sighed, what was he to do? If only Lily Evans knew how hard he had to work to keep up in charms. The Potter name would be brought to shame if he failed a subject. His mom was already sick, and she wouldn't be able to bear it if that happened. The Potters were very rich, but not even the best treatments were helping her. He just looked at Lily.  
  
"Alright Evans, YOU stay here and help them get ACCUSTEMED as you put it. I have work to do." Said James," I don't see the point of both of staying, and since you brilliantly came up with this plan. You can stay".  
  
Turning to the students, he quietly gave them directions to their dorms, and went off inside his robes swishing quietly behind him. Lily just sat there staring after him, how could he do that? She couldn't even go to Dumbledore and say that he wasn't doing his job. The prefects were to lead the 1st years up, and give them directions to their dorms, and that's exactly what he had done. She stayed for another 1 hour, after all the 1st years had gone in; Lily politely thanked the fat lady. Inside she was fuming, once again she found herself thinking,  
  
"Who did he think he was? Didn't he know that she had a life? The joke was on her now, and he had turned the tables. This James Potter was going to be a tricky one".  
  
With that she climbed into the only empty bed left. Good old Bella and Tina, they had made sure that there was a bed between them left for her. Of course, no one would dare take that bed, or they would've had to face the wrath of Lily. No one wanted to be hated by Lily; she had so much power over the students. Snape and Malfoy were secluded and isolated. No one associated with them. You had to feel kind of bad for them. Lily went to sleep, and had a dream that she was kicked out of the marauders, and Patrick was dead. James was now in Lily's place.  
  
"BRRIINNNGGGG!", Lily woke up with a cold sweat around her. She looked to see Remus standing next to her grinning. He had a wand in one hand and an alarm clock in the other.  
  
"Aww, did Lily Billy have a bad dream?", he asked still grinning.  
  
"ARRGGHH REMUS (insert preferred middle name) LUPIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS DORM ROOM??? AND YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW WHAT AN ALARM CLOCK IS, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CONJURE ONE UP??" Lily screamed.  
  
" I have my ways", said Remus coolly.  
  
By now Lily's yelling had woken up the other girls, and the all of them started screaming, except Bella. Because she was used to Remus, and Tina because she really didn't care about Remus being in the girls dorms. She cared about sleep. After it had registered in the screaming girls' minds that "THE Remus Lupin" was in the dorm room, a lot of ditzy giggling was heard. Lily rolled eyes, and the rolled herself over muttering,  
  
" That's MISS Lily Billy to you."  
  
" Oh my gosh, you'll never believe who was in my dorm room this morning"  
  
"Yes in MY dorm room"  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
"I think he was there to see me"  
  
" No but I am so sure he winked at me on the way out"  
  
The tale that Remus Lupin was in the girls' dorm was spreading like wildfire. Remus seemed to be enjoying the attention immensely. Grinning in that handsome way of his. The truth? Remus Lupin WAS in the girls' dorm, to wake up Lily for no good reason. He HAD winked, but to sleepy Tina who wasn't even paying attention. But the girls didn't care, REMUS LUPIN HAD BEEN THERE!! Every girl was sure he secretly wanted to see her. Remus made sure they all felt this way, too. While hugging one girl, holding the hand of another, and kissing the last, all of them felt so certain that they were the girl he had come for. Bella was talking quietly to Sirius, and Tina was arguing with Patrick about whether he should reveal his feelings about Snape or not.....  
  
Haha j/k like I would do that.well maybe I would....nah and Tina was arguing with Patrick about whether he should reveal his feelings to Katherine Cline or not.  
  
" Just go tell her! She likes you, I swear", said Tina pinching the front of her neck like she was swearing on something. At that moment Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. No one got quiet, a new teacher who was sitting up at the table did something VERY unexpected. She stood up on her chair, and yelled  
  
" SHADDAP", then turning to Dumbledore " they're all yours Dumble"  
  
Dumble? Everyone looked amused. This new teacher was sure to be fun. Dumbledore regained his normal color from the bright pink he had turned.  
  
"Well, I see you all have now noticed your new transfiguration teacher. May I introduce Professor McGonnagoll", introduced Dumbledore. Haha fooled you all; you didn't expect McGonnagoll like this did you? Well this IS A/U 


	4. Mcgonnagoll? lily is more mean, a little...

Okay I just realized something. James can't have extra Charms when they haven't gone to class yet. Sorry, we can pretend!  
  
Starblaze~ here ya go  
  
Mystikalolo~ e-mail me your ideas  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize  
  
The professor took a deep comical bow. She stood up and grinned. The audience roared with laughter as she began to braid Dumbledore' s hair. Dumbledore chuckled. Lily looked at the professor; she knew that she was going to like her. Her hair was brown and loose, with hints of gold. Her face was pleasant and thin. It was pretty, with high cheekbones and a thin nose. Large blue eyes, and freckles dancing all over her face. A beautiful smile, with perfect white teeth. She was medium height with an hourglass figure, and open robes. Underneath she was wearing a light cotton, figure hugging, red dress, which reached her knees and began an asymmetrical cut from there. (a/n: okay think that if McGonnagoll had been teaching for 20 years, and she's like 50 know, then when she started she must have been at least 30). Lily noticed more than half the seventh year boys ogling at the new teacher. This year will be interesting, Lily thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
(Transfiguration)  
  
"Welcome to transfiguration, as you all know I'm Professor McGonnagoll." She announced, " I would prefer that you just call me Professor, as I never did like my last name." She smiled.  
  
"To make this year more enjoyable, and to make sure that these lessons get through your heads, I have decided to pair you up. Now, now, no groaning or complaining. We have a hard year ahead of us, and I would like to see all of you pass. Class procedure will be such: I will introduce what we're learning, and then I will show you how to perform what it is you must do. After that, you will break into your groups, and discuss what you like as long as you are performing your task. I will assign homework, and whatever time is left you may do your homework or talk with friends." Professor explained.  
  
"The partners are: Lupin, Everhart; Black, Pinter; Fletcher, Figg; Sharma, Longbottom; Evans, Potter (a/n: well duh); Pokey, Weasley; Patil, Spinnet."  
  
Everyone quickly grabbed their things, Lily noticed Amanda Everhart patting the seat next to her, doing her best not to jump on Remus. Remus grinned and sat down next to Amanda and put one arm around her. Sirius and Patrick high-fived each other, and sat down together. She laughed at Tina yelling at Frank for turning her quill into a lizard. Finally she looked over at Potter, he was smiling with all his stuff messily in his hands, and coming over to sit next to her. He sat down slowly; Lily saw that his knees were shaking. This could be fun, she thought.  
  
" James", she cooed, " I know how good you are at transfiguration, I am just so glad that we were paired up together". James glared at her. Lily was taken aback,  
  
" Listen Evans, I have no time for your chit-chat. I have to make it look like we're getting along so Professor likes me." He hissed. Haha, he's just trying to look brave, Lily laughed to herself. No worries he'll be putty in my hands soon enough.  
  
"James", she said again. This time he looked up at her, " Has anyone ever told you what beautiful eyes you have?"  
  
She saw a blush start, aha! She had hit a spot. This was too easy.  
  
"They're like the sea, not to green, not to blue. Just right"  
  
"N-n-n-no", he stuttered.  
  
"Well James my boy, I'm surprised. Especially with such a strong build. Look at those muscles, wow!" she whispered breathily as she took a hold of one of his wiry arms.  
  
" I work out sometimes," he said shyly. Ha, work out! Like he could even lift a broomstick, she thought.  
  
"Well, if you could just help me transfigure this quill into a rabbit, maybe we could get out of here. You could show me your weights." she smiled. Swiftly James reached over and preformed the spell on Lily's quill. His was already done.  
  
"Would you look at that? Lily and James have already finished. You two will have no homework!" McGonnagall grinned. Lily smiled that was all she needed. At the end of class James looked up at Lily. She leaned over into his hear and whispered, " Psych". Laughing, Lily ran to join the others. What she missed was James slowly getting up and falling back down in his seat, head in hands.  
  
"You'll never believe it! I have that Potter twisted around my little finger" Lily boasted.  
  
"Really? You willing to put your daredevil reputation on the line for that?" challenged Remus.  
  
"No problem, name your price", she replied.  
  
"You will get James Potter to go out with you. The you will get him to say "I love you", at the end of the year dance. The you will dump him in front of everyone there."  
  
"It's on", she confirmed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"S'up Figgy?" Arabella looked up to see one of her best friends staring back at her.  
  
"Hey Fletcher", she replied.  
  
Arabella and Mundungus Fletcher had been friends ever since the Marauders had been formed. Whenever Arabella would get sick of Lily's endless pranking and cruelty; she turned to Mundungus. He was like a brother to her, and everything Lily wasn't. Caring, nice, and a lot of other things. Sure, Lily was caring, but only when it suited her to be. Sure, she was nice, but only to people on the same step of the social ladder as she was. Mundungus was always there for Arabella, and she knew it. Mundungus' s parents had passed away in 3rd year. Arabella' s parents had agreed to adopt him as a son. With a tan complexion, and large brown eyes, he was very good-looking. But because of his friendliness towards EVERYONE Lily had dismissed him. She knew that Arabella and Mundungus were friends, and didn't care. Fletcher had dark brown hair that was cut with a fringe ending right in his eyes. He was constantly forgetting to push it away. It was cut in a shaggy fashion, and looked great on him. He was originally from America, and went back there constantly to meet his grandparents and relatives. Fletcher pulled up a chair next to Arabella and turned it backwards, then sat on it.  
  
"Gus! Can't you ever sit on a chair properly? Instead of always doing that backwards chair thing?" she cried.  
  
"Someone had a bad day," he snorted. Arabella sighed,  
  
"Fletcher, what if I told you I liked someone?"  
  
"Then I would do my fully best to get you that unlucky man", he offered bowing deeply. Which looked pretty odd since he was sitting down.  
  
"No Fletcher I'm serious." She said frustrated.  
  
"AHA! Its young Black, am I correct?" laughed Fletcher.  
  
"Cut the prince attitude, and yes, how do you know?" Bella cried.  
  
"You gave yourself away when you said, "I'm serious".. oh wait. Um. I. Uh. Uh. Used my telekinetic powers!" stuttered Mundungus.  
  
Arabella laughed, "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Do what you believe is right", and with that he got up and left.  
  
"I hate it when people say that", she muttered. 


	5. In which the whole year passes in about ...

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize A/N: I just finished reading Is It Really You? By Lily Princess, It's SO good. I recommend that everyone read it!  
  
" James!" James turned around to see Lily Evans running towards him. She had her robes open, and underneath she was wearing a short red skirt, and a whit collared bit too-tight shirt. Her tie was loose around her neck. Lily's hair was tied up in half up half down kind of style and her green eyes were lined and the mascara had been put on. She was smiling, and caught up with him. She looks really good, James thought. Even if it may not be for me.  
  
" What do you want Evans?" he sighed.  
  
"Look James, I'm really sorry about what I did today in transfiguration. You see the thing is, I have a reputation at stake! I don't want people to be talking wrong things about me. I'm really sorry, but I don't take back what I said. You do have beautiful eyes." She said. Man, I'm a good actress, Lily said to herself.  
  
"Yea, I guess it's ok. I mean you are REALLY popular and all. I didn't take you seriously. Don't worry." He replied.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked.  
  
"Look Evans, I would go with you if we were a couple, but right now I don't even know you. Forget friendship", James said. Oh man, what was she going to do? Lily thought frantically. Okay how about you put on your Evans charm- wait there is no Evans charm. Well, make one up!  
  
"Okay James, give me a chance. I promise you won't regret it", Lily said sticking her hand out. "Until later", she finished under her breath. James took her hand, and smiled at her. The two walked out of the school like that.  
  
Months passed, and James had agreed to go out with Lily. She had really enjoyed the time with James, but every time she looked at him or heard his voice she cringed. It was the end of May now, and James and Lily were an official couple. They were sitting in the Great Hall; apparently Dumbledore had an announcement to make.  
  
" Dear Students! We have decided on the date for the end of the year ball! It will be June 28, because exams will be over, and it will give you some time to have fun!" Dumbledore announced (a/n: I'm saying that a lot). Everyone cheered; Lily turned to James and grinned. Sirius, you better take back that challenge, because I am SO close to winning, Lily thought evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lilykins darling?" asked an eager James.  
  
"Yes dear?" replied an agitated Lily.  
  
"Are we going to the ball together?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, honey", she replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The exams passed quickly, and everyone was looking forward to the ball. The Marauders, Tina, Bella, and James were going to Hogsmeade to get their robes for the ball. They were all sitting in the Three Broomsticks discussing what they would do at Hogsmeade, and when they would meet back.  
  
"Tina, Bella, and I are going to buy our dress robes, and makeup along with accessories. We can meet back here for butterbeers, around 3:00?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sounds good", agreed Remus.  
  
"Okay then, we'll see you guys in 3 hours", finished Sirius. They all broke off into groups, boys and girls, and left to do their shopping. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Tina, and Bella were wandering around Madam Milkin's robes for all occasions. Lily went over to an emerald green robe that brought out her eyes. She picked it up satisfied, and went to make her purchase. Bella grabbed a gold colored robe, which looked wonderful with her hair and eyes. Tina took a blue robe, which matched her eyes beautifully. The three walked to the accessory section and each bought matching accessories. Lily bought a matching emerald green hair clip, and beautifully matching satin sandals with platform heels. They had crisscrossing straps up to mid-calf. Tina bought blue open toed heeled sandals that had glass heels. Bella bought gold bobby pins, and black strappy sandals that crossed on top of her foot. They bought make up as well.  
  
They met the guys in Three Broomsticks 3 hours later. The group sat down and talked together. As it turned out, Tina and Remus were going "as friends", as well as Sirius and Bella. Patrick had finally asked out Katherine Cline, a pretty, intelligent 6th year Gryffindor who had straight blonde hair and large grayish blue eyes. And of course, James and Lily. The students returned to Hogwarts, and continued on to discuss their plans over the summer and other topics. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"BELLA!!! TINA!! WAKE UP!" cried Lily.  
  
"Huh?" asked Tina groggily.  
  
"GUYS!! The ball's today, remember? We have to get the showers before they are all taken!" Lily persisted.  
  
"Lily, what time is it?" asked Arabella.  
  
"5:00", she answered innocently.  
  
"IN THE MORNING??" yelled Tina.  
  
"Lily sweetie, the ball doesn't start for another 13 hours, so why in Patrick's name are you waking up now?" asked Arabella. "We'll start getting ready in 12 hours, ok? You're a prefect, we'll use those bathrooms."  
  
"Oh yea, I am, aren't I?" grinned Lily. Tina rolled over and groaned into her pillow. Arabella just laughed.  
  
5:00 came before any of them realized it; they all ran to the prefect bathroom, and luckily there was no one in there. After they all had washed their hair, they went upstairs and opened up took out their robes, and make up. At that moment a knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Come in", answered Tina. James walked in holding a box. He turned to Lily.  
  
"This is for you, don't open it until after the ball." He directed thrusting the box into her hands. Lily just placed the box on her bed and thought, Even if acting, being a girlfriend DOES have it's advantages.  
  
"Lily, come here so I can do your hair", called Tina awakening Lily from her thoughts. Tina pulled Lily's hair up into an elegant twist, and placed the clip on top. She pulled out a few wisps of hair to frame her face, and curled the wisps. Tina then did Arabella's hair. She took the pins and pulled up a small portion of hair from each side of Arabella's head, and pinned them back. She curled the ends of the portions. Tina had done a wonderful job. As for herself, she left her thick hair down, and scrunched it.  
  
Lily did everyone's makeup. She started with Tina, and gave her a nice soft blue eye shadow, along with the mascara, and eyeliner. She put some bronze blush on Tina's tan cheeks and used a soft reddish-pink color on her lips. Then went over her lips with gloss. For Arabella, she took some foundation and put it on her eyelids to keep the natural look. She placed eyeliner and mascara, along with a pinkish blush on her cheekbones; she finished with just gloss on her lips. Arabella did Lily's makeup and gave her green eye shadow that matched her eyes beautifully; she also placed eyeliner and mascara on Lily. She put a nice dark red blush on Lily's pale skin, which she rubbed in to give it a more subtle look, she finished with a dark red on Lily's lips.  
  
The girls all changed into their robes, and wore their new shoes. All looked remarkable, and went downstairs to meet their dates. Remus was wearing black robes, and greeted Tina with a jaw drop.  
  
"I hear that's a great way to catch flies." Said Tina breezily. Remus quickly shut his mouth and grinned.  
  
"You look wonderful, very fetching", complimented Remus.  
  
"Why thank you Remus, you look very nice too. Oh and you may want to wipe off the drool, it doesn't look very attractive", she replied as Remus quickly put his hand to his chin to wipe off the drool. Sirius was wearing dark blue robes that complimented Bella's very well. He greeted her by taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"You look lovely, my dear" he said charmingly. Tina wacked Remus on the head,  
  
" Why can't you be like that?" she asked to a cowering Remus. Arabella laughed.  
  
" Thanks Sirius, you look extremely handsome", Bella, replied shyly. Remus pinched Tina, and said,  
  
" Maybe if you talked to me like that instead of scolding me, I would".  
  
Patrick was wearing tan robes that matched his brown haired- blonde highlights very nicely. He took one look at his date and grinned. Katherine looked very pretty indeed, she was wearing pretty gray robes that made her eyes look more gray than ever. She had left her hair down, a ritual she hardly ever preformed, and had pushed her bangs to one side (a/n: think Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality when she first meets the evil pageant lady after her transformation). She was wearing gray satin ballet like slippers. She smiled at Patrick on her way down, and hugged him. He looked surprised, but hugged her back none-the-less.  
  
"Sorry", she said sheepishly, "Couldn't help that".  
  
"Oh, that's ok." Said Patrick looking flattered, " I didn't mind it at all."  
  
"Awwwwww", they looked over to see the two couples smiling at them. Both Patrick and Katherine started laughing.  
  
James walked in the common room, he looked very nice, even though he looked like a tall 11 year old, he looked like a nice tall 11-year old. He was wearing brown robes that fit over his tall body nicely, and hid his wiry body. At that moment Lily came walking down the stairs, James couldn't stop staring. Lily giggled, and thought Tonight is the last night you're going to be seeing me the same way again. She held out her hand, and said  
  
"You look charming, James".  
  
"You look stunning, Lily", he answered back. Not taking his eyes off her, he took her hand and hooked it through his arm, and latched it onto his elbow. They all walked over to the dance. Arabella saw Mundungus and waved him over, he looked gorgeous in his fitting black robes with brown seaming on the cuffs and collar that matched his eyes. He brought his date with him, Amanda Everhart's twin sister, Rachel Everhart. Rachel was as different from Amanda as possible. Rachel was pretty, intellectual, and witty. She had straight shoulder length black hair, and vibrant purple eyes. She was wearing purple robes that made her eyes stand out wonderfully.  
  
"S'up Figgy?" asked Fletcher with his usual greeting.  
  
"Wonderful, Fletcher. Hi Rachel, it's great to see you. How have you been?" Replied Arabella. Rachel was Mundungus's girlfriend, she had gone to Salem so she could get some surgeries on her heart; she attended the Salem School of Magic for the whole year, and came back at the end so she could see Mundungus.  
  
"I'm doing great, especially when they told me I could come see Gus." She answered staring at Fletcher affectionately,  
  
" How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good, too. Hey, Lily's calling me over I better go. Make sure Dumbledore lets you stay in our dorm, Lily will be so happy to see you. Oh yes, and remember Tina that I told you about? She's here! You have to come and meet her!" cried Bella over her shoulder, waving.  
  
"I'm going to do it", confirmed Lily. She had explained to Tina and Bella about the bet. Neither of them was too keen on her doing it.  
  
"Look, Lily, Are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean James is a very nice guy, he doesn't deserve this." Said a worried Tina.  
  
"It's not like he really cares anyway. He's probably just doing this for popularity." Finished Lily in a tone that stated her decision was final. She walked over to James, a slow song was playing, and got him out to the dance floor. Remus sauntered by, and took Tina right next to where Lily and James were dancing. Tina could see Lily slowly putting her head on James's shoulder. He was whispering something to her, and that's when Lily pulled back with a triumphant look at Sirius. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"James, I really like you, you know that, right?" asked Lily putting her head on James's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I'm really lucky that I have you." He answered. "How much do YOU like ME, James?" asked Lily.  
  
"I like you so much Lily flower, that I think I might love you." Replied James softly.  
  
That's when all of a sudden Lily pulled back, and turned around for a moment. Then she looked at James, and asked  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I love you", he answered this time loud and surer of himself. Lily burst out laughing, and James looked confused.  
  
"Don't you know? You've been had, James. I don't love you, I don't even like you. You think that I would put my reputation on the line for someone like you? Hello! I am Lily Evans, pretty, intelligent, popular, and everything you'll never be. So you've been dreaming this whole time, honey," snarled Lily with an extra drop of sarcasm on the "honey", "It's time to wake up. We are through, we never were, and we never will be."  
  
James just stared at the angel he had been holding in his arms a few moments ago turned into a demon. His heart was breaking, and it hurt. It really hurt. He stood there unmoved, and finally turned around and ran out of the hall. But before leaving, he took one last look at Lily. She was SMILING, it was a joke. It was all a big prank on him. And he had walked right in to it. Lily Evans, he thought, you will never know how much it hurts when someone's heart breaks, and you never will. Because in order for a heart to break, you have to have a heart. 


	6. author's note

A/N: Sorry if the readers couldn't understand the 5th chapter. The quotation marks and apostrophe signs won't work. I can't fix it, but if you know how, could you please tell me? Thanks very much ~July 


	7. What regrets?

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize, and some of what you do.  
  
Lily Evans walked out of the hall, very satisfied with herself. She climbed upstairs, and went into her room. After James had left the ball Remus had agreed that Lily won fair and square. She spent the rest of the night with a handsome 7th year. She sat down on her bed, thinking about the dances with the 7th year. She felt something odd underneath her. Lily sat up and saw the box that James had given her. She carefully opened the box, there was something covered in tissue paper. She slowly unwrapped the tissue paper, and gasped. Inside there was a sparkling white robe. It was enchanted to sparkle whatever color she was feeling. Right now it was sparkling purple; surprise. There was a piece of parchment that had what every color meant. Underneath that piece of paper, there was a note attached. It said Dearest Lily,  
  
This past year has been like a dream. You are a wonderful girl, and I am so lucky that I have you. What I am about to say is something that I have never felt before. When I see you, I feel like I have been shocked. When you smile at me, I feel as if nothing can go wrong. When I hold your hand I feel as if this is how it is meant to be. What I am trying to say is I love you, Lily Evans, and nothing will ever change that. I hope that we will always be together.  
  
Love always and forever, James Potter  
  
Lily stared up at the reflection of herself in her mirror; she couldn't believe what she saw. The great Lily Evans was crying. Yes, crying. Last time she cried was when her grandmother died. That was 6 years ago. What am I crying about? She asked herself. What I did wasn't bad, he knew it was coming; this was too good to be true for him. But inside she knew that she was the one who was wrong. Wiping her tears, and standing up she placed the robe in her trunk, away from view.   
  
It was the last day of the semester, and no one had seen James. Word had it that he had gone home after the humiliation at the ball. Lily grabbed her things, and sighed staring at the castle. She was going home, that was good. Away from all the expectations and popularity, away from everyone who thought of her as Lily Evans, the heartbreaker and beautiful prankster. Home, where she was known as just Lily, where her family would welcome her with open arms, and where there was no standard to live up to. She smiled to herself as she thought of Petunia. Petunia had written saying that she had met the perfect guy. He was handsome and brilliant, and Lily couldn't wait to meet him. The ride home was uneventful; the group parted and went their separate directions, knowing they would see each other the next year. And Lily Evans returned home, to see the family she loved. 


	8. In which the summer passes also passes i...

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, and other things like that

A/N: I decided to try and continue the story, the beginning of this chapter differs from the end of the last, so don't mind. You're not confused; I'm just lazy. If the Remus and Sirius confuse you, with switched personalities, I was tired of Sirius always being flirty and Remus always being subdued, so it's the other way around. No, I didn't mix up Peter and Patrick, there's a story behind this, so that too is not a mistake. Thank you for your cooperation…hehe I couldn't help that.

* * *

Lily got off the Hogwarts express yelling over her shoulder, 

"Yes, I'll write, I promise!"

She sighed and smiled to herself, and searched the crowds for a familiar face. Lily

grinned after she spotted her butler, Tony. He too had seen her and was on his

way over.

"Madam, it's wonderful to see you. I trust you had a good time as always at

your school." He said formally.

"Oh stop talking like that, have you been watching those cheesy American

movies with the fake butlers again?" Lily laughed, "School was fine not that you

ask, and it is wonderful to see you too, but why aren't Mom and Dad here? What

about Petunia?"

"Oh fine, but I felt more butler-ey that way, and your Mom and Dad have gone

with Petunia to meet Vernon. They said it was urgent, and they had a surprise for

you when you returned." Replied Tony in a more relaxed tone.

"Butler-ey, eh?" asked Lily with an upraised eyebrow.

"Yes, butler-ey. We do have our own right to suffixes or is that too much to

expect, oh Lily Great One, who knows nothing about the likes of us poor

butlers?" he said gravely.

Lily laughed, Tony was more of a big brother than anything to Lily. He was

seven years older than Lily, and had come from Italy to work for the Evans at the

age of twelve. He had tan olive skin, and black floppy hair. His eyes were

chocolate brown and he had a thin Grecian nose. He had a nice smile, and

dimples. He was never believed to be Lily's butler and sought after by MANY

girls. For this reason, he was Remus' god.

* * *

Lily looked out the window of the black Mercedes and watched the familiar 

scene of green pastures go by. She let a small sigh escape, and immediately hoped

Tony hadn't heard.

"Something wrong, Lils?" he inquired.

_What is he, super-sonic hearing man or something?_ Lily thought

"Well…", she paused.

"C'mon Lily, you can tell me. Don't you trust me, old buddy, old pal?" he

grinned.

"Of course, I do. Tony, what would you do, if someone acted like they wanted

to be friends, then made you fall in love with them, and then told you it was all a

joke?" she said warily.

"Whoa. That's a lot to take in. Let's see so they acted like they wanted me to be

friends, made me fall in love with them, and told me it was all a joke? Have I got

that so far?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

"Well, seems like all you had left to do was run me over with a Mac track. I'd

probably be so angry with that person, and want revenge. Yes, that's it I'd want

revenge. Not only would that be horrible, it would be a great blow to my ego. It

would really humiliate me. Does that answer your question?" he finished.

Lily nodded again, miserably.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt in front of a large mansion. A giant fountain was 

standing in the middle of a figure 9 (a/n: if that's possible) form. The "stem" of

the nine led to the garages.

"Lily, welcome home." Tony smiled as he opened her door for her. Every time

Lily entered her house she felt as if seeing it for the first time, and the impact of

it's beauty would hit her hard. She walked inside and inhaled the familiar homey

smell of vanilla. She stood in the foyer for ten minutes just absorbing her

surroundings, putting it in the mental images she had stored in her mind, to keep

the image of her house fresh. She looked up and down the grand marble

staircases that descended from both sides, and the plush white carpet that covered

the ground at the bottom of it. She walked up the right hand stairs to her

bedroom.

She almost got lost; almost. As Lily walked into her room, her luggage and owl

had already been placed there. The room hadn't changed much, the walls were

splashed with a light purple, and there was more white carpeting on the ground. It

had two floors, and she slept on the top. She slowly trudged to her bed, and fell

into a long sleep.

* * *

"Lily?", a hand was placed on her back. She had been sleeping for a good 3 

hours.

Lily turned over to see the beautiful face of Mrs. Evans staring at her with

worried eyes. Young and ravishing just as her daughter, with graceful motions

and a cloud of dignity always surrounding her, Mrs. Evans was the epitome of

perfection.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked concerned, " You don't usually fall asleep

mid-day."

"I'm fine, Mom. Just tired, but I feel better now." Lily replied

"Well then freshen up and come downstairs, we have a surprise for you."

Lily obeyed.

* * *

Downstairs there were tons and tons of gifts waiting to be opened. Most were 

clothes sent from aunts and uncles to welcome her home from a tedious school

year. Lily thanked her parents politely, and wrote a mental note to herself to write

thank you notes to all of the relatives. Amidst all the gifts, Lily still felt as if

something was missing. Almost immediately she realized what was not there,

"Where's Petty, Mom?" she asked.

"Right here," answered a voice from the doorway. Lily turned around and saw

here sister standing in the doorframe. She got up and ran to give Petunia a hug.

Petunia was not conventionally pretty. She had thin hair, a long neck, small eyes,

and thin lips, but the whole effect together was nice. She had her mother's grace

and a smile that could charm anyone. She was everything Lily aspired to be

herself.

"So Lils, How's your year been?" Petunia asked. Lily sighed; this could take a

while.

* * *

" LILY! How could you do that to someone? I really had thought you were a 

better person than that!" Petunia cried. Lily cringed at Petunia's reproachful look.

"But Petty, you had to see the arrogance on his stupid face. Who did he think

he was? Nobody has the right to judge ME," Lily defended.

"But Petty, nothing! You are an Evans; we handle things with class and dignity,

and the behavior you have shown is nothing even close to that. You WILL

apologize to James, you WILL do everything possible to make it up to him, and if

there is no way to make it up to him, you will spend the rest of your year at

Hogwarts being miserable. Do I make myself clear?" said Petunia with a stern

tone.

"Yes ma'am", Lily replied. Regardless of the fact that Petunia was Lily' s older

sister and really had no authority whatsoever, Lily respected Petunia more than

her parents. She would do anything just to make Petunia happy, even if it meant

sacrificing her own values. The rest of the summer went by rather quickly. Lily

spent lots of time with Patrick, Remus, and Sirius. She put on a happy façade but

through the summer the distant thought of returning to Hogwarts and fulfilling

her duty as an Evans was looming over her head.

* * *

James sighed to himself. Was he doing the right thing? Of course he was, if it 

weren't for stupid Evans he wouldn't even be questioning himself right now. He

sighed and got off the treadmill. He had been in his weight room all summer,

determined to improve himself. James had a plan, one he had seen in many

movies, one that had always worked for the girl, why wouldn't it work for a guy?

He smiled to himself, and went to go shower and clean up for lunch.

* * *


End file.
